Order in Crisis Arc
'Order in Crisis arc '''is the sixth story arc of the ''D.Gray-man series, which is written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. It's a small arc which follows the Noahs's exorcist hunting begun in the General Yeegar Falls arc. It spans from chapter 42 to chapter 45 and from episode 36 to episode 39. Summary A meeting on the train Back from Krory's castle with a new exorcist, Lavi and Allen roam in the train in which their new comrade has disappeared. They finally find him wearing only his underwear having been deprived of his clothes by three men by playing poker. Allen proposes to play to get back Krory's clothes and he brings into play his own exorcist uniform. The man of the middle gleefully accepts but Allen easily wins the game by cheating and gets back Krory's belongings as well as The men's clothing. When they leave the train, Allen gives her back their clothes and the middle man pays him back with a deck of cards. The boy who accompanied the men is revealed to possess a silvery medal, mark of the exorcist uniform which was given to him by Tyki, the tall man with the card deck. Tyki announces that he has a job to do and he leaves after saying goodbye to his friends. He is met by the Millennium Earl and reveals him to be Noah Tyki Mikk. The Order at bay Tiedoll Unit is attacked Kanda Yu, Daisya Barry and Noise Marie are still looking for their general. They broke down and are now fighting akumas on their own planning to join back at dawn. Meanwhile, Tyki is welcomed by Road and the Earl. The latter gives him a new mission: He wants him to kill some people. In the street, Tyki is faced by Barry and his innocence. The corpse of Daisya is laster found by his teammates hanging upside down. The 2 remaining exorcists finally find their general. Tiedoll cries to the death of his disciple and make him a tribute but refuses to go back to the Order, he must find new exorcists. Kanda and Marie tell that they will follow him. Casualties In the headquarters of the Black Order all the dead have been brought back.Neither more nor less than 6 exorcists: Barry, Reed, Laboun, Spark, Flail, Galen and 142 finders have been killed by the Earl's forces. When finders cry to their comrades 's fates, Reever Wenhamm tells them to remain silent to honor the memories of the dead and they pay a tribute to them. Then a finder asks for his friends's bodies to be given back to their families, to what Komui Lee refuses, stating that it would enable them to become akumas and that they shall be cremated. Story Impact * Tyki Mikk is introduced. * Tyki Mikk meets Allen Walker, Lavi and Krory. * Daisya Barry is killed by Tyki. * Yu Kanda and Marie Noise find general Tiedoll. * Sol Galen, Gwen Flail, Tina Spark, Chalker Laboun, Kazaana Reed and 142 finders are killed by the Earl's forces. * Six Innocences are destroyed by the Noah Family. * We learn the rule of the black order regarding the dead members. Navigation Category:Story Arcs